


(Podfic of) A Slippery Slope

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal: "Apparently there's this no tongue rule in Hollywood I wasn't aware of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) A Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slippery Slope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491355) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> Thanks so much to MistressCurvy for permission to record. I don't usually record stories this short, but this one was too cute to resist!

**Title:** [A Slippery Slope](http://archiveofourown.org/works/491355)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/)**mistresscurvy**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Crystal Reed/Tyler Posey, with Dylan O'Brien  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** Crystal: "Apparently there's this no tongue rule in Hollywood I wasn't aware of."

 **Length:** 10:24

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/A%20Slippery%20Slope%20by%20Mistresscurvy.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 9.53 MB


End file.
